diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Commentarii de Inepto Puero
Commentarii de Inepto Puero is the Latin version of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid. The book, about the school-day struggles of a boy named Gregorius, is the first in a series written by American author Jeff Kinney, which has sold more than 150m copies worldwide. It's been translated by Monsignor Daniel B Gallagher, a Latin specialist who also curates the Pope's Twitter feed in the ancient language. It was published on May 6, 2015. Translator's Quote Monsignor Gallagher tells the Ansa news agency, referring to the limited length of a tweet. Translating modern fiction into a 2,000-year-old language has its challenges, though. Some words and concepts just didn't exist in Roman times. he explains. To convey the idea he had to be more descriptive and "explain the superstition in another way". Jeff Kinney's Say Author Kinney says he hopes the new version is a "more attractive way than others" of approaching Latin. And one of the initial 10,000 copies being printed may even end up in the hands of Pope Francis. "His Latin is very good and he will certainly enjoy it," Monsignor Gallagher says. Synopsis (Latin) 6 grader nomine Gregorius Heffley scholis mediis incipio. Quod non incipit liber commentarius in animo scribere maluit quam vocant Acta. Et ideo Gregorius dicit quod non convenit cum fit ut tam Acta sunt divitiae et gloria et dabo notarios commentarius ad quam respondere consulentibus de pueritiae. Et primo ostendit quod in scholis mediis, et retulerit magis quam diligenter legendo lector sellam eo magister dicat sedibus permanent. Iacobus et Leonellus Stuck Chris Hosey ante retro, sicut Gregorius dicit, quod postea dicturus sit ille fascis in medio "calidum puellae" sed retractat pronuntiauit dicens puellae turpis. Dicit ergo Vivamus Anderson est popularis gradu ad puerum suum: "gratia" scala. Quod Gregorius dicit, ut sint signum inter 19. Et conatur ad explicare status popularis est Rowley Jefferson, sed non est vere questus Rowley nuntius suspicatur. Postridie Vestibulum ultrices animadvertit Gregorius capita putrida imposito bitumen caseum et caseum sperat tactus satus again.At uno Pater Gregorius calce de domo sua, Frank Heffley, quia Greg exercitium est non questus satis. Et ascendet sicut Rowley ad domum ludere video ludos, et tunc currit per ad proximum tamquam aspersorio ut esset cum a CD sweating.Greg conatus audire ad Parentum Warning obice, sed raptus est per William Peter in scholis, et pater eius domi. Et laetatus est cum Rodrick fit in ducit Manny angustia et de his Magazines (quod features a bikini-Pellitos mulieres ex discumbentibus super currus cucullo), et, ut ita dicam, et Marcus sentit emporium est sexist Rodrick habet excusare mulieres. Greg mentem vertit ad schola et puellarum inprimunt decernit ut thesaurarius currere. Quia in bello contra aemulum candidatus palam loquitur, Marty Porter, Vice-Principal Roy his posters sunt censuit. Unde Gregorius in ambitionem reddit. Gregorius autem profuderunt Halloween, et vocat ea Francus eius festo ventus. Rowley invitat ad high school Crossland uada domus, et iudicium suum cum desiderat, et persecutus est a Guido Chainsaw Alley in Chainsaw Refer. Deinde usu rationis cum pecuniam Greg venit et dicit se Rolay aedificare domum accubet Jeffersoni in cella. Omittit Mr. Jefferson consilium capit cum Lucius Snella subtus lectum quoque vix exire.Halloween tandem advenit, et Gregorius, et coacti sunt ire cum Rowley Manny, Frank Heffley, Robert Mitchell, et Dominus Cicero. Fugiunt et Greg tandem Rolay amissis tempus conficta, sed extinctor simii per ignem transit in platea truckload eleifend. Greg vocare vigilum minatur et statim eleifend tincidunt converte Rolay Gramma et tolle et vade in domum tuam. Simia in eleifend strepitus per fenestram faciunt, sed et Marcus dicunt quod vocant ad manendum ibi reposcit quod rediturum. Et via et via vix duo Anguis Greg facere unam domum, sed by insidiis, qui per accidens spargit aqua arborum a tergo. Evenit ut Francus in hoc facinore ut eleifend turpis ut transiret. Gregorius fit interested in opus musculorum et questus est, quod necesse est conluctatio cum Fregley durante colluctatio unitas in Physic Ed. Conatur persuadere parentes emere pondus, quo dicit Joannes autem se habet ut emas. Set decernit Gregorius pondus suum et dum confringit Rolay releva sicut gravis invenit. Gregorius debere decernit, ut in Geographia Test, per quod sedeat cum a map et respondit, et ait ad Patty Farrell: Magister, non ad facere Gregorius. Casum illum datum est illi debeatur pro signo fabula schola Veneficus de Oz. Dorothy mereri Patty animadvertit maculam esse constituit, et ita quod non potest arbor mala clavum cum ea. Sulpicius Severus Marcus non dicit qui habet partem missurus poma Gregorius in tantum iniecit. Ludi deinde conciditur curet, sed diminuetur. Greg praedicit quod erit ludere a malo, et queritur quod pro cantu Mrs Norton creavit quae odit. Nox accedat magna sed Roduey Jacobus (qui cithara frutice) habet scaena turbarentur et sero incipit. Greg ADSULTIM scenam Manny ubi vocat "Bubby". Fortunate, in cognomentum, ut Gregorius nectunt Archie Kelly. Canticum incipit statuit tacere cogi, quod facit arbores tam multi ut taceret. Discedere a malo clamat et elidit patty Greg eam Toto deinde ceteros apta. Et conteram in Patty fabula eu coactus ad shut down. Namque per non solliciti, ut cognomen suum, creare incipit Gregorius eius christmas list, sed solum a ludum velit torta nomine Veneficus. Christus cum venerit, et voluit Gregorius Manny omnia recipit recipit a concinnabat picture of Caroli avunculi, a Principium Song libro, et pro his qui thoracem laneum rubrum initio donationis Christi. Non amo vel non. Gregorius ponit Rowley in libro Lil Principium dat et gens Big Rota a Greg. Gregorius igitur est malum secundum accidens, dum ludit in in New Anno scriptor Eva Manny (praecipitabit eum per accidens, ipse est quasi filum araneae) et votum faciens, non ludere cum eum est. Gregorius Heffley facit a venatus cum Big Rota: pulsans cum illo, qui sedebat in eu. Et pulsare Rowley feliciter geritur, sed ad sumptus Rowley irritum brachium suum. Gaudete in hieme, per babied Rowley est puellarum, ut Gregorius eadem nititur ratione, sed non. Lorem custodiat in studium, sed omnes ex aequivocatione calce off pueri. Gregorius censeat ut subcribo sursum pro salute Index et tyrones ut Rowley. De medio poni kindergartners ingredi domos dies duodecim, et ipsa plurimum Gregorius non amat, sed magis Gregorius jucundum recipit liberum Algebra Cocos et mauris. Gregorius dicit nix expergefactus ad tumulum aedificant Rolay iacula mundi maxima est velit lacus et stare fecit basi nives. Duo ergo consentire in platea volvens Viburnum docere haedos Whirley Street documentum. In die illa, destruit Gregorius Manny in minima snowmen, et viburnum per Pater est, tantum est furor Rowley. Duo adepto in pugna, sed per accidens, sunt ledo per Whirley Street Kids qui sunt, sledding. Retro scholae decernit Gregorius ascendet cum comici habena Rolay creare ut populares scholae diurna tatem. Et inde est quod Gregorius !, Zoo-Gloria-Nos reliquit enim comici Cyrtae Creighton. Certamen Gregorius suscipit sed mutatur comici graviter victum sibi ferrum. Rowley est Dominus ad Winsky officium circa terribilia de hortulani est melior, in fronte de salute Index of Mrs. Irvine, et suspensa ad tempus. Gregorius meminit, in memoriam revocat, et quam persecutus est casus haedos, cum vermem, cum tunica indutus Rowley. Mom conatur ad instar quid facere iniuriam et Gregorius dicit quod ille statuerit rectum est eodem Roley tollat culpam. Gregorius dicit, quod erat in eo, qui metu Rowley haedos, quantum ad iracundiam Rowley. Gregorius ipse dicit in ratione rectum est, ut post datum consilium, sed avertit Rowley in Gregorius., Dicit Dominus Winsky an anonymous unde Gregorius dicit quod ipse fuit auctor et Rowley perfuncti munere, dum fit a promotione. Decernit Gregorius ulciscor Rowley calefacit sed cum eum ad se venire posset Six vexillum in mense iunio. Sed, ut Gregorius Rowley Gregorius animadvertit Rowley Collin fuerit tentorium ex cum Lee et duo animadvertit procedens a pet. Ad illum invidi Gregorius decernit dormiunt in Fregley super domum, et ad arbitrium eius desiderat apprehendit eum Fregley Booger. Gregorius dormierit, binis mane pavore expergiscitur et de domo sneaks. Sine Rowley, Gregorius Rodrick agit in cubiculo factus est popularis velit vincere, et in genere loco page. Itaque classis maccus ire statuit. Vincere, statuit Gregorius facere fun de Worth est Dominus locum, sed fit in Susan, ad (in Mom). Et cadit idea in schola, et legit diurna, videns quod fuimus Zoo-Gloria-his reponi est comicus. Suspendisse Greg Rolay dicat se habere ideam ascendit dare fidem, sed qui simul ascenderant cum Rolay ait comicus ipse. Et Gregorius Rowley committitur pugna, et in kids started laudantium, incipit Gregorius ridicule misit manum suam per circuitum, et Rowley, ut Gregorius dicit, "pranced velut Leprechaun", et tandem adepto ut percutiat. Sed antequam possent trahere coetus eleifend Rolay aliis et capto et disperiet Greg. Halloween nocte bullies ab Greg agnoscit, et cum incipit cogitare eadem maculae caseo. Halloween bullies et ut Rowley manducare caseum, lac allergic, ut et Gregorius ipse dicit de eo. Teenagers et Rowley conficiendum caseum, et relinquat post duos. Postero die ubi alumni mirum est quod Gregorius caseum veniens proiecit. Greg tunc cognoscit, quod caseum habet Tactus autem omnes fugit ab eo. Disputatio Salutis in via est abiit in agrum, et Chirag Gupta Six vexillum movet se. Gregorius Gregorius cum amicitiam suam et Rowley reconciliaret caseum est quod dicit, quod malum non est tangere. In novissimo autem die studia vidit Rolay yearbook quod aperit classis maccus. Abicit Yearbook Gregorius dicit in purgamentorum Rolay classis maccus potest, et si fuerit in capite comederunt caseum quicumque dixerit. Synopsis (English) 6th grader named Gregory Heffley middle school begin. That does not begin to what is called the book of the commentary in the Journal of the preferred writing in the spirit. So Gregory says that it acts when it comes to both the rich and famous diary to give reporters and answering questions about his childhood. First, he shows that they are in middle school, by reading, reader, and reported more than a chair, his Master of the says to the inhabited places of the permanent carefully. Stuck at the back Lionel James and Chris Hosey, Gregory says he will say later this bundle in the middle "hot girls" and retract the decision, saying the girl's school. Anderson said the live level of popularity to his "influence" of scale. Gregory is a sign that we are trying to explain the status of the people is between 19 and Rowley Jefferson, but the message is really getting Rowley suspects. The next day, after putting on the asphalt rotten piece of cheese, and a piece of cheese, Vestibulum ultrices hopes for the heads of Gregory of touch, and saw the start again.At Gregory kicked out of the home, he is the one the Father, Frank Heffley, Greg because he is not getting enough exercise. Greg turns impress the girls to school and decides to run for treasurer. Because he speaks in his battle against his rival candidate, Marty Porter, Vice-Principal Roy his posters are nonexistent. Hence Gregory ambitious results. Gregory, however, did they heap on Halloween, Halloween, and calleth the things that the Frenchman, his feast-wind died down. Rowley was urged to Crossland High School haunted house, and his judgment when he wishes he pursued a Guido Chainsaw Chainsaw Alley in back. Then reason to use the money to build a house haunted Jefferson Rowley, Greg and says he is in the room. Mr fails Jefferson, pursued measures suggested I too can scarcely exire.Halloween When however Lucius finally arrives in the Snella it under a bed, and Gregory, and were compelled to go with this Rowley, Manny, Frank Heffley, Robert Mitchell, and the Lord of Cicero. Greg Rowley away and finally make up for lost time, but a fire extinguisher sprayed passes along the street truckload deductible. Greg threatens to call the police and immediately deductible developers turn around and go home and take Grammatical Rowley. The monkey is in the window of the noises produced by the juicy they do, they say, and then they call for us to lodge there, but he does demand back, and Marcus, that I would return. The road and the road barely two Snake Greg to make a house, but by ambush who accidentally splashes of water from behind the trees. It turns out that the Frenchman then picked juicy as ugly to pass. Gregory is interested in working the muscles and getting what is necessary to wrestle with Fregley during combat unit in Physics Class. He is trying to persuade their parents to buy a weight, which is thine to buy it, saith the But John would have. Gregory determines its own weight set and a break while Rowley ease the serious results. Gregory ought to be followed, such as in Geography is called Test, by means of which, sit down with a map and answered, and said to Patty Farrell: Master, I do not have to do Gregory. The fate of the story, it was given as a sign to him it is due to the school of the Wizard of Oz. He observed to be a blemish, and made him to earn a patty, Dorothy, the tent-pin, and the evils of a tree, so that he can not be with her. Gregory the Sulpicius Severus, Mark did not act in the so roused the fruits of the things saith he that hath no other part likely to send. Games then cut up care, but fails. Greg predicts that it will be a bad play, and complains that he has created for the song Mrs Norton hate. But the big night arrives Rodney James (who plays the trunk) have stage fright and late starts. Greg hops onto the stage where Manny calls "Bubby". Fortunately, the nickname, as Gregory link Archie Kelly. Set the silent song starts being collected, so that makes the trees to be quiet. To leave the evil screams and then a patty, Greg before all the others fit. The break in the football play patty was forced to shut down. , While passing through do not worry, as his surname, he, Gregory begins to create his Christmas list, but only to the twisted away from the game he wishes to the name of the Wizard. Christ comes, he receives a framed picture of everything he wanted Manny Gregory Charles' uncle, the Song book and for those who are initially giving a red sweater. I do not like it or not. Gregory Rowley, the book also gives a Big Wheel, Lil Angel by Greg. Gregory is evil by accident while he was playing in the New Year's Eve Manny (throw him accidentally, he is like a spider's web) and is vowing not to play with him. Gregory Heffley make a game with a Big Wheel, knocking them to the one sitting on the football. Knocking Rowley was successfully conducted, but at the cost of Rowley, breaking her arm. Rejoice in the winter, it is by means of babied Rowley was the girls', as Gregory of the same depends on the reason, but it is not. Lorem keep study, but all of the boys kicked off by a misunderstanding. That he thinks that in order to sign up for the salvation of the Index, and recruits, Gregory Rowley '. The means of the bodies to be put kindergartners come in for the day of the twelve, and do very much for Gregory more than he loves it yet more, and Gregory of sweet a free algebra of cocoa funny. Gregory snow throwers Rowley woke up to the hill and built the world's largest outdoor pools and set up the snow base. The two then agree to teach the kids in the street, rolling viburnum Whirley Street project. On the same day, Gregory Manny destroys the tiny snowmen, and snowball the father is, only one is turned Rowley. The two get into a fight, but accidentally hit by a Whirley are street kids who are sledding. Gregory back up with the school determines that popular comic strip Rowley to create a school newspaper tie. And then, Gregory !, Zeu-this-Mamas left the comic cretin Creighton. Gregory struggle, but they get a severely altered comic punch. Rowley was also said to Winsky job terrorizing the gardeners is better in front of the safety index of Mrs. Irvine, and suspended temporarily. Gregory recalls, recalls, and the case was pursued by the kids with a worm when the garment Rowley. Mom is trying to figure out what you would have avoided, and Gregory says that he set them upright, place on the same Rowley takes away all guilt. Gregory says that the Spirit was on him, for fear of Rowley, kids, who, so far as not to anger Rowley. Gregory himself into it right after it was given policy, but has turned into Gregory Rowley., Says the Winsky an anonymous Gregory says that he was the author of the Rowley was performed their function becomes a promotion. Ulciscor determines Gregory Rowley was warm but when he could not come to Six Flags in June. But, as Gregory Rowley Lee and Gregory, and saw the two of Rowley 'Collin has been hanging out when he noticed that proceeds from the pet. To his rivals, Gregory determines Fregley sleeping in the home and make it desires to Fregley Booger. Gregory falls asleep, it wakes at two in the morning and out sneaker. Without Rowley, Gregory Rodrick does in the bedroom has become a popular wants to win, and after the page. And so, he decided to go to the class clown. Win, he decided to make fun of Gregory Worth in place, but it comes with Susan at (the mom). The idea falls in school and read the newspaper, seeing that we are capable of seeing Zeu-Mama here. Suspendisse to give up the idea of Greg Rowley says he has faith, but he who is at the same time, he came up with the Rowley said, the writer of comedies. Gregory Rowley was committed to the fight, and the kids started cheering, Gregory begins ridiculously sent out to all sides, and Rowley, Gregory says, "pranced like a Leprechaun", and finally get to strike. But before I could pull away and grab the other groups deductible Rowley, Greg. Bullies by Greg acknowledges the night of Halloween, and when he begins to think the same of the spot is the cheese. Halloween bullies, and that Rowley was to eat cheese, milk allergic, so that saith of him, and Gregory himself. Teenagers and Rowley, causing the cheese and leave behind the two. On the next day, he came and where he threw away the students it is wonderful that Gregory cheese. Greg then realizes that all the cheese, however, has a Touch sleep brake from him. Talk of Salvation, in the way it is, he went out into the field, Chirag Gupta, Six Flags, and it moves itself. Gregory Gregory Rowley, with the friendship of his hand, and reconcile the cheese is what he says, it is not that which is evil to touch. On the last day saw the yearbook Rowley opens the class clown. Bothell throws Gregory, Rowley class clown trash can and if it is in the eating cheese whoever said. Category:Books Category:Latin Books Category:Foreign-language versions of Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Real Life Books